Le Bouclier d'Aro
by NiinaQuileute
Summary: N'avez-vous pas envie de savoir si les Volturis aussi peuvent tomber amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

Je vivais dans le plus beau pays, au meilleur des siècles. L'Italie, au XIXème. Née en 1873, je venais de fêter mes 17ans. Père, un riche homme d'affaires, un homme du monde, que je ne voyais presque jamais à cause de ses voyages, m'avait déjà promise à un homme plus que fortuné. Je ne doutais absolument pas qu'il se fichait de mon bonheur. Mon « fiancé », que j'avais eu le bonheur de rencontré une fois (notez l'ironie de ma pensée), était l'homme le plus repoussant que la Terre ait jamais porté.

Je le trouvais gras, malpropre, rustre, bestial, et d'après ses regards, fourbe et vicieux. Mère le disait bien portant, quelques peu odorant, simple. Père ne perdait pas de temps à savoir ce que j'en pensais. Et oh miracle de la bourse, le lendemain de nos fiançailles, mes parents avaient assez d'argent pour partir en Amérique, et ainsi ouvrir l'usine qu'il prévoyait. Le pur hasard, évidemment.

Mère avait toujours dit que ma beauté était un cadeau du ciel. Je n'avais jusqu'à ce jour jamais compris comment mon physique, dont je n'avais certes pas à me plaindre, pouvait changer quelque chose à sa vie. De Père, j'avais hérité mes cheveux châtains, aux reflets dorés, mes yeux marron vert, et ce qu'il appelait le charisme. De Mère, mes traits fins, et selon père, le caractère capricieux.

J'avais longtemps été une enfant gâtée, mais depuis deux ans, tous mes plaisirs de la vie m'avaient été retirés. Je n'avais plus que l'escrime comme loisir, et encore, je la pratiquais en cachette, avec le bel Alessandro. Nous nous connaissions depuis tous jeunes, il était le fils du cochet et se chargeait de prendre soin des armes et chiens de chasse de Père. Lorsque celui-ci était en déplacement, et Mère en ville, il me laissait m'entrainer avec lui. J'avais peu à peu développé des sentiments très forts pour lui. Mais je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir s'ils étaient réciproques. Depuis l'annonce de mon mariage, à mon plus grand chagrin, il restait distant avec moi. J'avais essayé de lui en parler, il m'avait répondu qu'il était inconvenant d'être plus proche d'une femme de la société, qui plus est, promise.

Nous étions le jour de mon mariage. Le pire jour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à passer ma vie avec ce… Porc. La réception était fausse et superficielle. Rien ne me plaisait, pas même ma robe. Celui qui était désormais mon époux tint à me présenter à des « amis » à lui. Deux hommes à la beauté époustouflante se tenaient devant moi. Je ne me permis pas des les détailler longuement, mais assez longtemps pour noter que l'un était très grand, aux cheveux noirs, lisses et courts. Le second était encore plus beau, le teint aussi diaphane que son frère, des cheveux châtains et un peu plus longs. Je ne pourrais décrire la beauté de leur visage. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas promise à l'un deux ? Pourquoi ?

_**-Ma chère, laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, les frères Volturis.**_

J'inclinais poliment la tête tandis que le premier s'empara délicatement de ma main avant de la baiser. Je notais qu'il avait la main et les lèvres très froides. Le second fit une brève révérence avant de m'offrir un sourire à couper le souffle. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de mon bustier que je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Je les vis se lancer un regard satisfait avant de nous quitter, mon cher et adoré époux et moi.

La déception que je ressentis à cet instant me surprit grandement. Comment pouvais-je être plus déçue de ma journée que je ne l'étais déjà ?

La réception pris finalement fin, et je me rappelais avec effrois ce qu'il allait ensuite se passer. Une bonne me guida vers notre suite, à monsieur et moi, tandis qu'il disparaissait.

_**-Je laisse madame se préparer, m'avait-il lancé avec un sourire tordu avant de s'en aller. **_

Monstre. J'allais devoir passer ma vie avec lui. Pouvais-je l'égorger dans son sommeil ? Personne ne se rendrait compte de rien ! La précieuse fille à papa que je suis sait pleurer sur commande, il ne me serait pas dur de jouer la jeune veuve attristée…

Alors que nous entrions dans la chambre, la bonne et moi, elle me fit m'asseoir devant une commode sur laquelle trônait un grand miroir. Elle défit mon chignon et entreprit de me démêler les cheveux, après quoi elle me dit une tresse lâche et légère. Elle détacha (enfin !) ma robe, me retira mon bustier, et tout le ridicule attirail qui m'ornait. J'étais désormais en nuisette et je pouvais respirer convenablement.

_**-Madame est sur le point de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Commença la servante. Vous avez de la chance d'être mariée à un tel homme. **_

Le regard noir et furieux que je lui lançais la fit fuir. Bon débarras. Incapable ! Elle avait sans doute voulu être gentille, mais pour qui se prenait-elle à se ficher de moi ainsi ? Il faut être complètement dérangée pour dire ça et le penser ! Le phacochère déboula dans la chambre.

Il se précipita vers moi, secouant la graisse qui lui parsemait les hanches, agitant l'odeur nauséabonde qui le caractérisait juste sous mon nez. Ce goujat se mit à me toucher indécemment. Je lui assenai une gifle magistrale qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Qu'avait-il cru ?

Voyant son regard furieux, je me demandais ce que moi-même j'avais pu croire. Quand étais-je devenue aussi stupide ? Il m'empoigna par les cheveux, à la base de la nuque et me jeta rageusement à terre. J'allais prendre…

Alors qu'il se penchait pour me frapper, il fut comme stoppé par un mur invisible. Comme si une force l'empêchait de m'approcher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à ce phénomène. La dernière fois remontait au jour où je m'étais opposée à mon mariage, Père était enragé. Il avait tenté de me faire du mal lui aussi, mais la force était apparue. Cela c'était produit toutes les fois où je m'étais sentie en danger.

Le gnome qui me servait de mari tenta une nouvelle fois de me frapper mais son poing resta en l'air, une main blanche le tenait fermement. Toujours au sol, j'en profitais pour me reculer le plus possible. L'homme brun, Monsieur Volturis, avait lâché sa main pour poser la sienne sur sa bouche et ainsi l'empêcher de beugler comme un possédé.

Son frère, aux cheveux plus clairs, me tendit lentement la main pour m'aider à me lever. La lueur calme dans ses yeux me rassura et je m'en emparais timidement. Le grand costaud qui tenait fermement mon mari disparut en un battement de cil, me laissant seule avec le second Volturis.

_**-Allez-vous bien Madame ? S'enquit-il poliment. **_

J'eu le souffle coupé en entendant sa voix. Douce et mélodieuse. Ses pupilles rouges me fixaient avec inquiétude. Je ne pus qu'hocher imperceptiblement la tête, incapable de laisser un son s'échapper de ma bouche. Les battements de mon cœur m'étaient douloureux. Il se pinça les lèvres et n'insista pas. Je vis son regard se poser sur mes jambes et me rappelais seulement à cet instant que je n'étais couverte que par le petit bout de tissus qu'était ma nuisette. Je rougis furieusement et il eut la décence de se tourner pour être dos à moi.

_**-Prenez vos affaires. Nous partons dès que Félix en aura finit avec… Votre époux, murmura-t-il. **_

Soulagée de pouvoir m'échapper de ce château, je filais à mon dressing et attrapais ma valise que je n'avais pas encore défaite, y étant arrivée seulement ce matin. Je l'ouvrais et enfilai la robe la plus longue que j'avais. Elle était verte comme l'émeraude à mon annulaire, et des broderies dorées ornaient ma poitrine. Jusqu'à mes hanches, elle était droite et cintrée, les manches fines recouvraient mes bras jusque mes poignets. Au niveau du bassin, elle était plus ample mais ne laissait pas apparaitre ma peau jusqu'aux chevilles. Je me couvrais également de mon manteau le plus chaud, une fourrure hors de prix que ma mère m'avait offerte peu avant son départ. Malheureusement, toutes les chaussures que j'avais n'étaient pas faites pour la marche. Uniquement des nus pieds à talons hauts. Je me chaussais de celles qui allaient le mieux avec ma robe, à défaut d'autre chose et rejoignis le Volturis qui attendait patiemment dans la chambre, toujours dos à moi.

_**-Je suis prête, soufflais-je à voix basse. Mais je ne pense pas que mes chaussures supportent une marche, avouais-je mal à l'aise. **_

L'homme me fit face et m'offrit un nouveau sourire époustouflant. Il s'empara de ma valise et prit ma main.

_**-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de marcher. Voulez-vous une nouvelle vie jeune fille ? **_

Je hochais la tête en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais rien demander de mieux. A cet instant, un courant d'air se fit sentir dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner malgré ma tenue chaude. Je me tournais et retins un sursaut en voyant le dit Félix juste derrière moi avec un sourire amusé.

_**-Aurais-je effrayé cette dame ? S'enquit-il.**_

_**-Sans aucun doute, admis-je. **_

_**-Pourtant, ne viendrais-je pas de vous sauver ? Quelle idée d'avoir peur de son sauveur, répondit-il en se retenant visiblement de rire. **_

_**-Pouvons-nous y aller ? Demanda son frère. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à se poser des questions.**_

Je me braquais.

_**-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? Que faisiez-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Que me voulez-vous ? Paniquai-je. **_

Félix ne se retint plus et éclata de rire.

_**-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser avec une bavarde pareille ! Parvint-il à souffler. **_

Son frère le fixa durement, probablement pour l'inciter à se calmer.

_**-Je suis Eléazar Volturis, et mon frère s'appelle Félix. Nous pensons que vous pouvez nous être utile. Vous avez du potentiel. **_

_**-Du potentiel ? De quoi s'agit-il ?**_

Il soupira, agacé que je le coupe.

_**-Comment avez-vous fait pour l'empêcher de vous frapper ? Eluda-t-il.**_

Je me figeais. Ils avaient observé la scène ? Croyaient-ils à la magie ?

_**-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, balbutiai-je en sentant mon rythme cardiaque augmenter de nouveau. **_

_**-Vraiment ? Grogna Félix.**_

Je me tétanisais, il était vraiment terrifiant à cet instant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge tandis que mes mains transpiraient. Mes membres tremblaient.

_**-Félix, calme-toi, gronda Eléazar. **_

_**-Elle va parler ! Cria-t-il en fonçant sur moi.**_

Je levais les mains vers mon visage, comme pour me protéger, attendant un coup… Qui ne vint pas. Je relevais timidement la tête, essoufflée par ma peur et vit qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ahurit.

Une main blanche comme la neige se posa sur l'épaule de Félix et le força à s'éloigner. Je crus voir l'autre homme souffler un « Absolument fantastique ».

_**-Aro va être aux anges ! S'extasia la brute. **_

Je le fixais en haussant un sourcil. Cet homme était-il atteint de bipolarité ? Toujours terrifiée, je n'esquissais pas le moindre mouvement.

_**-C'est malin, marmonna le frère du brun. Elle est tétanisée maintenant. Franchement Félix il m'arrive de penser que tu ne réfléchis pas. **_

Celui-ci grommela des paroles inintelligibles en attrapant ma valise.

_**-On y va, grogna-t-il. **_

Eléazar me prit dans ses bras et me conseilla de fermer les yeux. Préférant ne pas contrarier mes « sauveurs » je m'exécutais sans rechigner (pour une fois). J'avais remarqué que cet homme était musclé mais son corps était dur comme la pierre. Je ne me sentis pas m'endormir jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles n'entendent une conversation murmurée.

_**-Elle est réveillée, nota Eléazar. **_

_**-Parfait ! Pile à temps pour rencontrer le maître ! S'exclama Félix, visiblement aux anges. **_

_**Je n'osais pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux. **_

_**-Vous pouvez regarder Madame, m'incita mon porteur comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. **_

Il me reposa sur mes jambes qui tremblaient encore. Je du les suivre dans un immense château. Dès que nous fumes à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Hommes et femmes me regardaient comme un délicieux encas. Instinctivement je me rapprochais des deux frères qui m'accompagnaient. Je vis Félix fulminer en balayant la salle d'un regard noir.

_**-N'y pensez même pas ! Cria-t-il. Aro risque de vous en vouloir s'il apprenait que vous avez touché à ce bijou, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. **_

Un petit blond, jeune adolescent, s'approcha vivement de lui, visiblement intéressé.

_**-Une douée ? S'exclama-t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. **_

_**Eléazar hocha la tête et le contourna pour me faire avancer. **_

_**-Nous allons vous présenter à nos maîtres, m'expliqua-t-il. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas leur manquer de respect. **_

Je déglutis silencieusement et acquiesçais. Tout excité, Félix ouvrit d'un geste brusque les immenses portes de bois foncé qui nous faisaient face. Nous entrions dans une gigantesque salle, uniquement décorée de marbre. Au fond de la salle siégeaient trois énormes trônes où étaient assis trois hommes. J'étais tellement terrifiée que j'arrêtais de contempler ce qui se passait autour de moi. Félix, apparemment peu satisfait que je ne partage pas son excitation, revint vers moi si vite que mes yeux ne virent pas son déplacement. Il s'empara brutalement de mon bras et me tira avec aussi peu de délicatesse jusqu'aux pieds des trônes. Je gémis douloureusement en sentant ses doigts froids et durs maltraiter mon membre mais une petite voix intérieure me suggéra de me faire discrète.

_**-Voyons Félix ! S'insurgea un homme blond, assis au trône du milieu. Un peu de tenue ! Est-ce là une façon de traiter une dame ? **_

L'homme me lâcha en exagérant sur sa délicatesse pour se moquer de moi. Il arbora un sourire faussement angélique à l'adresse de son maître, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_**-Elle a un don, maître. **_

Les yeux du blond reflétèrent immédiatement sa joie, son regard pétillait et j'eu le sentiment qu'il allait sautiller.

_**-Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ? Demanda-t-il à Eléazar. **_

Ce dernier sourit doucement et me fixa brièvement.

_**-C'est un bouclier, maître. **_

Avec un soupir impatient, l'excité se leva et s'approcha d'Eléazar pour lui prendre la main en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, encore plus joyeux.

_**-Fantastique ! Fantastique mes amis ! S'extasia-t-il.**_

Il tourna autour de moi pour mieux me détailler. Je trouvais ses manières vraiment déplacées mais gardais le silence.

_**-J'ai hâte que vous fassiez partie de la famille ma chère… ? **_

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'il interrogeait ses hommes du regard pour avoir mon nom. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules.

_**-Je suis vraiment outré par vos manières messieurs ! Enlever une dame sans même savoir son nom ! C'est une honte… Pardonnez-les mademoiselle… Me dit-il. **_

_**-Madame, rectifiai-je pour moi-même dans un souffle à peine audible. **_

_**-Une dame ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais oui c'est vrai ! **_

_Je relevais la tête. M'avait-il entendu ? _

_**-Ainsi, comment souhaitez-vous qu'on vous appelle ? **_

Je sentis tous les regards posés sur moi.

_**-Renata.**_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

_Et voilà ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? ** _

_Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur les Volturis, l'inspi est pourtant là, mais si je vois que personne ne la lis, je risque de l'arrêter. Ne me découragez pas s'il vous plait... =) _

_Je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine si j'ai assez de review ... *moue suppliante* _

_Bisous, Niinà ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un autre chapitre. Je sais, j'ai un retard impardonnable, mais je vous présente tout de même mes excuses. Merci à Soso pour son soutien et son insistance, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes tant ma fiction ! =D Et tu as eu raison, j'ai eu des soucis de santé, beaucoup de travail au lycée et l'ordi m'a été subtilisé par mes parents... La totale quoi ! Mais mon conseil de classe est passé donc je vais avoir moins d'examens ! _

_Merci donc à Soso, Lilie Rose, Daiky, ma Tiffy Chou, MADemoiselle Acide, et Lilly pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Le blond parut apprécier mon prénom. Il m'offrit un sourire ravit et tendit la main, probablement dans l'espoir de baiser la mienne. Légèrement septique, je le laissai faire tout de même. De toute façon… Avais-je réellement le choix ? L'homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes à mesures qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je me crispais, mal à l'aise par ce toucher un peu trop prolongé à mon goût. Il finit par relâcher ma main avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour lancer un regard calme à Eléazar. Je décidais de briser le silence qui s'était installé, pour ne pas me rassurer. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ?<p>

**-Et moi, ai-je le droit de connaître votre nom ?** M'enquis-je poliment.

L'adonis face à moi secoua la tête, dépité.

**-Vos mauvaises manières semblent être contagieuses mes amis**, se désola-t-il. **Je suis Aro, ma chère.**

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête avant de porter mon regard sur les deux autres hommes aux trônes. Aro parut le remarquer.

**-Oh ! Et voici mes frères, Marcus, et Caius,** expliqua-t-il avec une voix un peu trop douce pour me paraître rassurante.

**-Ciel !** Maugréa Caius, irrité.** Pouvons-nous nous passer d'avoir des manières pour une simple humaine ? C'est d'un ennui… Que vaut-elle pour le moment ? Rien de plus qu'un petit encas. Empressez-vous de la transformer, au lieu de m'agacer !**

Aro leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que je sentais les pulsations dans ma poitrine accroître leur rythme. Pourquoi « simple humaine » ? Pourquoi « petit encas » ? Transformer ? En quoi ? Marcus, lui, ne daigna même pas ciller.

**-Caius… Mon frère, vas-tu me laisser savourer ?** Soupira-t-il.

Dans un geste purement instinctif, et je vous l'accorde, strictement ridicule, j'eu un mouvement de recul. Félix s'empara douloureusement de mon bras et je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Eléazar lui grogna légèrement dessus, et il détendit sa poigne sans pour autant me lâcher.

**-Félix !** Maugréa Aro. **Ne l'abime pas ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle souhaite rester avec nous par la suite si tu la traites ainsi ?**

Ah… Parce que je pouvais partir ? La brute sembla comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il me parla dans un feulement haineux.

**-N'y pense même pas.**

Aro se pinça l'arrête du nez, paraissant déçu et mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il releva subitement la tête et s'adressa à Félix.

**-C'est Démétri qui va se charger d'elle en attendant que je prenne mes dispositions pour sa transformation. Pour le moment, je refuse que tu l'approches, est-ce bien clair ?**

**-Oui maître,** acquiesça-t-il en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Caius s'adressa à un des gardes pour qu'il aille chercher le dit Démétri. Une fois le garde hors de la pièce, il me dit avec un sourire sadique.

**- Ne t'avise pas de désobéir à Démétri, il n'a pas les mêmes méthodes que Félix, certes, mais il sait obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.**

Je déglutis pour la 20ème fois en quelques minutes et lançais un regard paniqué à Aro. Celui-ci fixa quelque chose derrière moi avec un immense sourire.

**-Démétri !** Se ravit-il.

Terrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir vivre, je fermais les yeux en me mordant furieusement la lèvre. Les hommes se mirent à parler si rapidement que je n'en comprenais pas un traitre mot.

**-Renata, je te présente Démétri, un de mes plus fidèles gardiens,** souffla Aro à mon oreille.

Je frémis d'horreur en me rendant compte qu'il était si proche de moi. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en sentant son souffle glacé sur ma peau. De force, j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'homme en face de moi. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Comme tous les autres, il avait la peau plus pâle que la normale, les yeux d'un rouge aussi profond que les rubis. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, les mêmes reflets caramel que moi, seulement les siens paraissaient plus ondulés, bien que largement plus courts. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Félix mais sa carrure restait incontestablement imposante.

Je remarquais que lui aussi me fixait. Lorsqu'il comprit que je m'en étais rendue compte, il me fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas le seul regard mauvais auquel j'avais eu droit aujourd'hui, mais celui-ci était le plus meurtrier, le plus haineux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne savais pas qu'une simple expression sur des yeux pouvait faire aussi mal.

Il s'approcha vivement de moi et sans aucune délicatesse, s'empara de mon bras, exactement là où Félix l'avait fait plus tôt. Je serrais férocement les dents pour ne pas montrer ma douleur. A quoi bon ? Ce ne serait qu'affirmer ma faiblesse… Tirant difficilement ma lourde valise pour pouvoir le suivre dans les couloirs, je m'efforçais de tenir son rythme.

**-Pouvons-nous ralentir ?** Soufflais-je à voix basse.

Il soupira lourdement et marmonna des paroles inintelligibles sans pour autant freiner le rythme. Je crus entendre « faible chose ». Ignorant le pincement au cœur que je pus ressentir, je ne commentais pas. Nous arrivions dans un couloir très froid et il ouvrit sans ménagement une vieille porte en bois. Avec aussi peu de délicatesse, il me jeta sur le lit, seul meuble habillant la pièce.

**-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que le maître ne décide de te transformer,** m'informa-t-il inutilement.

Je le fixais quelques secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte. Aucun son ne m'était jamais parut aussi mélodieux que celui de sa voix. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il dit cela ? N'était-ce pas évident ? Il n'avait pas daigné m'accorder le moindre mot depuis qu'Aro m'avait remise à lui, et il se prenait désormais la peine de m'expliquer ceci ?

Je hochai timidement la tête.

**-Je sais, merci**, murmurai-je sans oser le regarder.

Il quitta la pièce, furieux. L'homme claqua la porte si fort que son geste provoqua une fissure dans le mur déjà délabré. Le cœur battant toujours à une vitesse trop importante, je me blottis contre le mur touchant le lit. Je fermai les yeux et tachai de me détendre, dans la mesure du possible.

Il m'était arrivé trop de choses en trop peu de temps, je ne voyais pas comment j'avais pu passer de la jeune mariée richissime à prisonnière minable. Je finis par m'endormir au milieu de mes larmes, laissant libre court à mon chagrin.

Alors que je me réveillais, probablement quelques heures plus tard, je vis un pichet d'eau posé sur un plateau au sol. Il y avait aussi des biscuits secs et de la confiture. Quel festin ! Quel accueil ! Pour un changement de vie, c'en est un. Je voulu tendre la main pour attraper quelque chose mais une douleur lancinante se fit sentir au niveau de mon bras. Serrant les dents, je pris le pichet entre mes mains et constatai qu'il était gelé. Vu la température dans la pièce, j'en déduis qu'il était là depuis un moment. Je déchirais la manche de ma robe et la trempai dans l'eau glacée afin de rafraichir mon bras. Dans un hoquet d'horreur, je constatai qu'il était couvert d'un immense hématome, presque noir…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Démétri. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il était déjà face à moi, à fixer l'hématome.

**-Qui t'a fait ça ?** Grogna-t-il en regardant la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Je me retins de lui demander ce que ça pouvait changer et fermai brièvement les paupières en sentant son parfum.

**-Vous et Félix**, m'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Son regard se fit encore plus noir et plus glacial, et il disparut subitement, prenant soin de claquer de nouveau la porte, agrandissant la fissure. S'il continuait ainsi, j'allais pouvoir m'échapper.

En soupirant silencieusement, j'enroulai ma manche autour du bleu tout en retenant un gémissement douloureux. Je bus une gorgée d'eau mais elle me fit si mal aux dents à cause de sa température que je préférai la soif. En priant pour qu'on me laisse vite quitter cet endroit, je croquais à peine dans un biscuit avant de m'endormir de nouveau.

Il faisait nuit à mon second réveil, mais je n'étais plus dans la même chambre. Une bougie s'alluma à ma droite et je me cachai sous les couvertures, peu désireuse d'avoir mal aux yeux. Je remarquai à quel point les draps étaient soyeux et l'ensemble du lit douillet. Etais-je rentrée à la maison ? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ?

Je fus ramenée à la réalité en entendant quelqu'un me parler.

**-Je sais que tu ne dors plus,** dit une voix dure.

Démétri.

**-N'ai-je plus le droit de dormir ?** M'enquis-je timidement.

**-A quoi bon ?** Soupira-t-il.

**-Echapper à ce qu'il m'arrive, pour au moins quelques minutes,** chuchotais-je tristement.

Un lourd silence pesa sur la pièce durant de longues minutes.

**-Comment va ton bras ?** Demanda-t-il.

Je me tendis. S'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Je ne répondis pas, trop choquée et me contentai d'hocher la tête, sans la sortir des couvertures. En vérité, je ne savais même pas s'il allait mieux, tant que je ne bougeais pas, je n'avais pas mal. Je n'allais pas m'y risquer juste pour le renseigner…

**-Ca va.**

Il soupira lourdement et je devinai qu'il cherchait un moyen de ne pas s'énerver. Me doutant que son énervement ne serait pas du tout une bonne chose pour ma guérison, je décidais d'être franche.

-Je ne le sens pas tant que je ne bouge pas. Je préfère ne pas m'y risquer, avouai-je.

L'homme se matérialisa instantanément à mes cotés, et je vis sa main hésiter à s'emparer de mon bras. Terrifiée, je me reculais au bord du lit, ignorant la douleur. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Si je voulais te faire du mal, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais déjà fait ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?** Répliquai-je avec un bref regard sur mon bras.

Il souffla comme un adulte fatigué de répéter la même chose à un enfant.

**-Ce n'était pas intentionnel.**

**-Oui…**

J'avais utilisé un ton faisant comprendre que je n'en croyais pas un mot. Mon attitude ne parut pas lui plaire, puisqu'il m'attrapa agilement et me colla le dos au mur, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un grognement terrifiant s'échappa de sa bouche et je me tassais sur moi-même.

Croyait-il vraiment que c'était avec ce comportement bestial que j'allais avoir confiance en lui, que j'allais apprendre à ne pas le craindre ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Démétri me lâcha, s'étalant au sol en se tordant de douleur. Paniquée, je levais les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce. Une très jeune fille, encore plus que moi, coiffée sévèrement, fixait mon « gardien » avec un rictus sadique. Subitement, l'homme à mes pieds cessa de gémir douloureusement.

**-Jane,** la salua-t-il froidement en se relevant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?**

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

**-Tu allais bouffer le joujou d'Aro. Ca ne lui aurait vraiment pas plu tu sais… Tu devrais me remercier**, minauda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya au mur en soupirant de nouveau.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

**-Les maîtres on décidé qu'il était l'heure,** répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire. **Elle doit rapidement devenir l'une des nôtres.**

J'eus un mouvement de recul, comme un animal pris au piège entre deux prédateurs, qui se tasserait sur lui-même jusqu'au bout. La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel et me fixa avec dégoût.

-**Tellement pathétique… Je me demande vraiment ce que le maître peut te trouver**, grogna-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

**-Surement un pouvoir plus puissant que le tien**, ricana Démétri, pour la provoquer.

L'effet fut instantané, elle serra férocement la mâchoire et lui lança un regard qui aurait fait frémir le plus enragé des hommes. D'ailleurs, il frémit. Je clignais des yeux et me retrouvais seule avec lui dans la pièce.

**-Où… Où est-elle ?** Bégayai-je.

**-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre qu'elle ait disparu, quand même ?** Soupira-t-il en me prenant le bras.

Il me tira avec lui dans les couloirs, et je n'eus bien sur d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ma vitesse ne devait pas être satisfaisante puisqu'il souffla lourdement, pour la énième fois et me jeta sur son épaule comme on l'aurait fait pour un sac à patates. Les meubles défilaient à une vitesse incroyable sous mes yeux tandis qu'il volait quasiment à travers les corridors. Je me débattais vainement pour qu'il me repose.

**-Lachez-moi !** Grognai-je.** Immédiatement ! Mais où sont donc vos manières ? Posez-moi à terre tout de suite !**

Il rit et raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches. L'imbécile me posa enfin à terre et je me rendis compte que nous étions de retour dans la salle des trones. Tout sauf ça… Tous les êtres présents me fixaient avec un sourire moqueur. Allez vous f…

**-Ma chère Renata !** S'exclama Aro comme si nous étions de grands amis.

Je le regardais, essayant de paraître impassible.

**-Aro,** lâchai-je d'une voix plate.

Tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était ma dignité, et un minimum de fierté. Autant en profiter.

-**Il est l'heure mon enfant**, chantonna-t-il , avec son sourire dément.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une seule personne saine d'esprit dans cet endroit ? Peut-être que la démence du blond avait atteint les autres…

-**Quelle heure est-il ?** M'enquis-je sans vraiment comprendre.

**-Est-elle si stupide ?** S'exclama Caius, fidèle à sa délicatesse.

Il se leva brusquement, et vint à ma rencontre en un battement de cils.

**-L'heure que tu deviennes une des notres, un vampire.**

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, ses crocs fendirent la peau de mon cou.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Je sais, je n'ai pas le droit de vous couper ici. Mais le chapitre est déjà plein et je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite... Seulement je devais le mettre pour installer la suite de mon histoire. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici dimanche prochain (ou plus tôt si j'ai le temps). J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_Bisous, Niinà ! _

_Ps: Aux lectrices qui m'ont mis des Alertes... Ca fait toujours plaisir mais quand on a une quinzaine de personnes qui se sont abonnées à votre fiction et qui ne laissent pas de com... Ca motive pas :/ _


	3. Chapter 3

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis cette fic de coté, comme mes autres, mais je suis actuellement très, très prise par mes études. Je vous épargne les détails barbants x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La douleur fut fulgurante. Les crocs du monstre étaient encore plus acérés qu'une lame de boucher. Je le sentais déjà aspirer ma vie. J'aurais voulu qu'on me brise la nuque, je ne voulais plus rien sentir. La succion prit fin subitement. J'entendais Caius hurler. Puis soudain, un feu, une brulure, prit possession de chaque millimètre de ma peau. Jamais je n'aurais osé penser qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. C'était comme si on m'arrachait chaque membre, chaque parcelle de peau, qu'on me brulait vive au même instant, qu'on appliquait de l'acide sur les plaies, et qu'on m'écrasait au même moment. Mes hurlements résonnèrent dans la salle du trône.<p>

La douleur n'avait duré qu'une minute. J'étais maintenant bercée dans le néant. Etait-ce la mort ? Je ne voyais plus rien, mes narines ne reconnaissaient pas d'odeur, mes mains, ni aucune partie de mon corps ne sentaient rien, je n'entendais pas le moindre son. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Etait-ce ça, devenir vampire ? L'étaient-ils vraiment ? Ou étaient-ils juste une secte de personnes complètement dérangées ?

Durant 104 508 secondes, mes questions fusaient. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes, Félix et Eléazar, faisaient dans ma chambre, lors de ma nuit de noce ? Qu'est-ce que l'étrange brute avait fait de… Mon époux ? Comment étions-nous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Quel était ce potentiel, qu'ils soupçonnaient chez moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir gardée captive ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient tous si forts ? Si beaux ? Si gracieux et silencieux lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient ? Pourquoi leurs pupilles étaient-elles rouges ?

Ces questions là, je me les posais en 1 trente-sixième de seconde. Et à chaque fois que je n'arrivais pas à avoir de réponse, je pensais à la suivante. Et ainsi de suite. Et puis, pour les 500 dernières secondes, je me suis demandée autre chose. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Etais-je morte ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, la mort. Il devait bien se passer quelque chose.

Soudain, la douleur fut ravivée. Mon hurlement emplit la pièce. La résonnance m'informa que nous étions dans une petite salle, humide surement, l'odeur y était nauséabonde.

_-Alec ! Soupira une voix… Calme. _

Comment pouvait-on être calme en m'entendant geindre comme une demeurée ?

_-Oh mince… Désolé je… Pensais à autre chose, s'excusa une voix d'enfant. _

La douleur s'estompa de nouveau mais je fus physiquement incapable de lâcher un soupir de bien être ou de soulagement.

Ce n'est que trois jours après la crise de Caius que je fus sortie de ma léthargie. Je sentais la douleur s'estomper de mon corps, mes doigts et mes orteils pouvaient bouger, puis ce fut au tour de mes pieds, mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes. La brulure s'intensifia autour de mon cœur, qui battait frénétiquement, avant de s'arrêter. Si mon cœur ne battait plus… J'étais donc morte. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais dire avec certitude, par un simple toucher, de combien de nœuds était composé le tissus qui me recouvrait ?

_-Ouvrez les yeux, Renata. Nous savons bien que vous n'avez plus mal, siffla la voix d'Aro, faussement affectueuse. _

C'est donc dans un sursaut que je me redressais, pour apercevoir que plusieurs hommes me fixaient. Je reconnus Caius et son sourire toujours aussi… Terrifiant. Y avait-il un adjectif inspiré de son nom, exprimant la cruauté d'un personnage ? Je clignais des yeux pour me reconcentrer sur la scène. A sa gauche, il y avait Aro, Eléazar, Démétri, Félix, et… Un jeune adolescent. Inutile de préciser la couleur de leurs yeux, ou celle de leur peau.

_-Ma chère, laissez-moi vous faire savoir que l'immortalité vous va à ravir, ajouta le sadique. _

Ainsi donc… C'était bien vrai. Je suis devenue une vampire. Et moi qui croyait avoir déjà vécu des horreurs…

_-Inutile de vous comporter comme une personne civilisée, répliquais-je, acide. Si vous l'étiez, vous auriez au moins eu la décence de me laisser le choix de vivre ou non. _

Le rire tonitruant de Félix me rendit perplexe. Il cessa lorsque Démétri lui flanqua un discret coup de coude, surement avant que son « maître » ne sévisse.

_-Au moins, votre mutation n'a pas été trop douloureuse, souffla le jeune garçon._

Je reconnu sa voix comme celle dudit Alec. C'était alors lui qui m'avait rendue… Comateuse. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

_-Je suppose que c'est à vous que je le dois, répondis-je. De toute manière, il serait absurde de penser que Caius s'importe de ma souffrance. Merci… Je crois. _

Sentant les pupilles pourpres mais glaciales du monstre sur moi, je soupirais.

_-Pardonnez-moi Caius, il est clair que ma souffrance vous importe. Elle vous est jouissive. _

_-Assez ! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur moi, prêt à me gifler. _

Instinctivement, je plaçais mes mains devant mon visage, mais le coup ne vint jamais. Un grand fracas fit trembler la pièce, mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir lentement et le rire farfelu d'Aro me parvint aux oreilles. Mélodieux, cependant. Tout semblait beau, depuis mon réveil. Je sentais le moindre grain de poussières entre mes mains, le moindre son proche de moi, chaque détail de chaque recoin de la pièce.

J'osais ouvrir les yeux et constatais que Caius se dégageait d'un mur, tandis que son timbré de frère semblait aussi joyeux qu'un chérubin le matin de noël. Démétri et Félix se précipitèrent vers leur maitre pour l'aider à se redresser, et Alec se contenta de me maudire du regard.

_-Grandiose ! Renata, je suis très satisfait. _(Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué…)_ Puisque vous semblez déjà avoir des capacités, les garçons vont vous emmener vous nourrir, nous verrons ensuite où vous pourrez vous entraîner. J'ai hâte de voir votre manière de combattre. Même si, une noble comme vous n'a pas du apprendre à faire autre chose que de lire… _

Ce vieux fou osait se payer ma tête… Très bien. On verra. Il n'a qu'à prier pour que je ne lui brise pas ce qui fait de lui un homme.

_-Intéressant, lâcha Félix en me fixant._

Je me rendis compte à cet instant que j'avais retroussé les lèvres, comme pour montrer mes crocs à Aro. Le mastodonte me prit par le bras, avec ce qui me sembla être de la délicatesse et me tira vers un couloir.

_-Regarde-moi ça Démétri, elle ne geint plus quand on la touche. C'est qu'elle devient solide, la faible chose. _

Sans réaliser mon geste, rapidement, je m'étais défaite de son emprise, et l'avais attrapé par le cou avant de l'écraser contre un mur.

_-Ne me touche… Plus jamais, articulais-je avec un air menaçant que je ne me connaissais pas. _

Pour mon plus grand déplaisir… Il éclata de rire. On me prit doucement par les coudes pour me faire reculer. Je perçus vaguement l'odeur de Démétri mais ne m'en formalisais que peu, trop focalisée sur Félix.

_-J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'élever un nouveau né, soupira celui qui me tenait. _

_-On dirait une humaine en période de menstrues, gloussa Félix. _

J'allais tuer cet homme.

Comme s'il avait perçut mes pensées, Démétri lui intima de se taire et m'entraîna avec lui.

_-Je m'occupe d'elle, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre… Souffla-t-il à son camarade. _

Bougon, celui-ci marmonna que j'étais plus drôle quand j'étais humaine, et qu'en perdant la vie j'avais aussi perdu le sens de l'humour. Je lui en collerais moi, de l'humour. Je fus donc trimballée à travers tout le château avant de pouvoir inspirer profondément l'air extérieur. Ce qui ne me procura aucun bien. Encore une fois, j'eus des doutes quant aux capacités de télépathe de Démétri puisqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

_-Tu es morte, l'air n'a aucun effet sur toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de respirer en fait, et ça ne t'aidera pas à te calmer, m'expliqua-t-il avant de me faire signe de le suivre, puis de filer à toute allure dans les rues peu éclairées de la ville. _

Je m'efforçais de le rattraper avant de siffler.

_-Si tu pouvais te montrer utile, et me dire ce qui m'aiderait, plutôt que ce qui ne m'aiderait pas. _

Il ricana en secouant la tête.

_-Tu en as pour un an comme ça. C'est la phase de nouveau né. Tu ne peux contrôler ni tes émotions, ni ta force, ni tes envies. Essaye juste de minimiser les dégâts et… Ne désobéis pas. _

Je levai les yeux au ciel, guère impressionnée par son discours du petit serviteur modèle et accélérais ma course. Si j'étais immortelle, je pourrais bien aller où je le voulais.

_-Fous-moi la paix. _

Je ne fis pas attention à son rire. Décidément, j'étais devenue le jocker de ces cinglés. Me faufilant dans la forêt, je soupirais en me rendant compte que c'était trop facile. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper comme ça. Je me concentrai et après quelques instants, remarquais le bruit de l'eau contre des rochers. Si je me glissais dans le courant, il ne pourrait plus me suivre à l'odeur.

C'est donc sans hésitation que je plongeais pour me laisser emporter. Je n'eus pas besoin de reprendre ma respiration, il avait raison, l'air m'était inutile.

Je fus tirée de l'eau par une cheville et me retrouvais les pieds en l'air, la tête en bas, les jupons descendant sur mon visage.

_-Charmants dessous, murmura mon traqueur. _

De mon pied libre, je lui mis un coup dans la mâchoire.

_-Vas te vider ailleurs, pervers, grognais-je en me redressant et continuant ma route. _

_-Hop hop hop ! S'exclama-t-il. _

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir en direction d'une ville, à l'opposé du château. S'il me facilitait la tâche… Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. S'il pouvait faire vite par contre, ma gorge me brulait atrocement. Il me jeta vulgairement au sol lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une vieille ruelle.

_-Bouge pas, je reviens avec une surprise. _

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il voulait me faire plaisir… Je restai malgré tout, par curiosité. Après tout… J'avais l'éternité devant moi. Non ?

Je souriais faiblement à cette pensée. M'ennuyant fermement au bout de… 2 minutes, je soupirai lourdement et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sons environnants.

De doux battements de cœurs me parvinrent aux oreilles, devenant de plus en plus bruyants, une odeur divine emplit mes narines, légèrement familière. La brulure qui nouait ma gorge se fit encore plus intense, me coupant presque la respiration. Des pas s'approchèrent, 2 paires de pieds. Mais je ne remarquais qu'un cœur battant.

Démétri était de retour. Avec une poche de sang vivante.

_-Bon appétit Renata, chantonna-t-il joyeusement._

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me jetais au cou de l'humain.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi divin. Je me délectais de chaque goutte de sang. Chacun des tremblements de ma victime me rapprochait de la satiété. Je remarquais vaguement que son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement avant de cesser dans le dernier soupir de l'homme. Car oui, c'était un homme, le goût prononcé d'alcool fort dans son sang était une première indication, et l'odeur d'eau de Cologne qui émanait de lui aussi était un indice.

J'embrassais du bout des lèvres la morsure que j'avais laissé sur sa peau clair, léchant délicatement la dernière goutte de vie.

Ce n'est qu'en reposant le cadavre que je regardait pour la première fois le visage de ma victime. Alessandro…

Je fus assaillie par les souvenirs. Tous les événements passés avec cet homme que j'aimais étant humaine.

J'avais tué Alessandro.

Je venais de mourir à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Une review svp ... C'est en premier lieux parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'encouragements que je ne postais pas une fois par semaine. Ca motive et c'est ma seule récompense... Les remarques constructives, qu'elles soient positives ou pas, sont bonnes à prendre, surtout si elles peuvent m'aider à rendre mon histoire meilleure !<p>

Bisous, Niinà !


End file.
